Wings of Hybrid: The Tribal Outcast
by superfaylinne101
Summary: All his life, Outcast was all the tribe's hybrid. He was a sandwing, Nightwing, icewing, rainwing, mudwing, seawing, and a skywing mix. He was on every wanted list put up by the DeathClaws, a group of dragons who kill hybrids. When Outcast makes a gamble, he gains more and loses more than he thought he would ever gain.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is Faylinne, but you can call me Fay. This is my first Wattpad ever. It is a WoF story. It takes place after DoD and the Pantalan books. It is about a complete hybrid that is only the Phyrhiaan dragons. His name is Outcast. He came to me while I was asleep and said he had a story to tell. I wrote down every detail and I wanted to share his story. This is his story so here goes nothing:**

I tried living in the desert for a few months, but that failed. The Ice Kingdom, too chilly. Rainwing kingdom might accept me, but I heard the queen isn't quite merciful to hybrids. No way Queen Sky would accept me in the sky kingdom. The Nightwings still live in the Rain kingdom. Maybe Queen Puddle will accept me. Although, I don't know aquatic, so why trying live somewhere you can't understand? Oh, where can I live? The school might accept me. I'll try my luck there. I change my scales the color of the dark, murky ground. I walk slowly. The breeze is warm against my scales. I could fly forever, but that would risk me being seen more often. I'll continue walking for another day or two.

"Mom, what's that?" A seawing asks pointing to my tail. I quickly transform into sandwing colors. I walk out from the tree.

"Just another 's get going," The seawing mother says hurriedly.

"What is your name? My name is Dolphin and I will be going to Jade Academy!" Dolphin joyfully exclaims.

"My name is Outcast," the hybrid responds. "Do you happen to know where the school is?" Dolphin then points to the largest mountain. I raise my immense wings and fly into the sky. I find a thermal, warm wind, and soars on it. I fly until the moons come out. I see the school. My wings skip a beat. I start plummeting to the ground. I land on my wings awkwardly. No, no, no! This can't be happening. How am I going to get to Jade Mountain Academy? I continue walking. I start hearing wings thanks to my sandwing hearing. I feel petrified. The dragons surround me as if they are coming in for the hunt.

"Welcome to Jade Mountain Academy," they creepily say in unison. Just by looking one is a seawing, sandwing, icewing, mudwing, skywing, and a rainwing. Wait why is the shadow moving? The moonlight catches on her scales and shimmer. A Nightwing. Great!

"Do you need a lift?" the icewing asks. So the Icewing is a female.

"How would you..." I trail off as my eyes catch the rainwing and the Nightwing building a hammock.

"So your answer?" The Sandwing hisses impatiently. "We can tell that your wing is broken. You might want to accept the lift."

"Yes, I'll take the lift," I respond. The Nightwing and rainwing set the hammock down and I hesitantly walked in. They fly swiftly. A few minutes later we reach Jade Mountain. I hear dragons arguing over prey and roommates. Some other dragons are groaning about who knows what. I walk into the cave. All the dragons stop arguing and groaning. Their eyes shoot through me like Icewing's frost breath. The dragons that flew me here peer at me shocked.

"What are you?" the sandwing asks.

"My name is Outcast. I am a hybrid of all the dragons. Nobody likes me so I should get going." I hastily respond. I take a large step towards the cave entrance. The icewing steps in front of me. I notice she is closer to me than all the other dragons in the cave. "Who are you guys?"

"I am Sapphire," the icewing says.

"I am WaterSpout," the seawing trills.

"I am MoonLight," the Nightwing says sheepishly.

"I am Mahogany," says the rainwing grumpily.

"I am Fireball. My parents were very creative," the Nightwing sarcastically states.

"I know just by the tone of Mahogany's voice that he likes Moonlight. Mahogany loves Moonlight. Fireball is angry at WaterSpout but loves her for being smart. But where is the mudwing," I mouth-off?

"I am Splotch," the mudwing says concerned. I just know Sandstorm is hiding something. Sapphire says something, but I can't hear. Suddenly, I get stabbed in the neck from a sandwing poisonous barbed tail. Frost breath exhales on the wound. Someone tried to assassinate me and I will find out who. I could hear dragons gasping as they notice the assassin was a dragon. This assassin was most likely working for the Deathclaws. The Deathclaws is an organization that wants to rid the world hybrids. I go blank. I can't remember anything after that. I wake up hours later to this sharp pain in my neck. Then it all floods back to me. An attempted murder. A Deathclaw trying to kill me. I rub my groggy eyes. I notice an icewing, at first I don't realize that it is Sapphire.

"Are you okay? Do you need another one of those rainwing tranquilizers Do you need food? Water?" Sapphire interrogates.

"I am okay. I don't need or want another tranquilizer. I am not hungry. Thanks for asking and for worrying about me. It is extremely sweet of you," I respond. I quickly scan the area, I see three other dragons in the background. "Where am I?"

"You are in the JA Hospital. Some hooded sandwing attacked you with their poisonous barbed tail. You are okay though," Saphire says. "Sandstorm, Splotch, Moonlight, WaterSpout, and Fireball are coming... Hey guys!" I like her energy. She has darker scales around her wings, eyes, and horns. They are almost black. It's kind of unique. She likes me, but I don't like her the same way. The healer comes over and fixes up my wing.

"That must've hurt," WaterSpout blurts. I respond with a simple head nod. I flash something in aquatic to WaterSpout and she flashes something back. One of the perks of knowing aquatic. WaterSpout moves her head and whispers something to Saphire. Saphire nods at me and tells me to follow. I get off the rock with the moss on it and follow her. She leads me down through a path of tunnels and she turns abruptly into a cave. In the cave, there is a beautiful moss bed and a... hammock! I leap into the hammock without a second thought. The fact that there is a hammock for me is amazing. There is nothing more comfortable than a hammock. I drift off into a deep sleep. I dream about Saphire. Hours later into the night I feel cold wings brush my side. I jerk away instinctively thinking that an Icewing DeathClaw is here to kill me. It is just Saphire peacefully sleeping on the moss bed. I stretch my immensely large wings. I learned how to curl my tail up like a Sandwing so it doesn't hurt me or anyone else. I stroll around the mountain looking for the so-called "great" library of JA. I accidentally bump into a Sandwing who immediately turns around and growls at me. Though I am pretty sure it is a Nightwing. She stops growling.

"Sorry I was just heading to the library," The Nightwing mumbles. "I could take you there if you want."

"That would be nice!" I attempt in a happy voice. The Nightwing leads me down a long corridor and past caves that seem to be filled with scrolls. I look above a cave and see Seawing. There is one for each tribe and many others. This library isn't great it is perfect.

"It's amazing. So many scrolls. Some dragons accuse JA of stealing them. Though that could be true. All of them were gifts from the Seawings and Nightwings..." The Nightwing trails off and thuds to the ground. I get hit with a Rainwing tranquilizer dart. The last thing I remember that day was the Nightwing getting dragged behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gosh, I didn't think it would take that long to write one chapter. And it did. Make sure to submit your OCs. I will try to include most of them. If you plan on submitting an OC make sure it is in this form please:**

 **Dragon Name:**

 **Tribe:**

 **Background:**

 **Additional Facts:**

 **I will try to include all of your wonderful OCs. I am also looking for more dragon tribes. I do take requests for stories too. Hey whoa, Outcast don't do that...**

 **Sapphire: I can type out the story for Fay.**

I wake up near an ocean suddenly. That technically isn't possible. How did I get near an ocean when I was at least half a continent away from one. Nevermind it is an underground lake. Where is the Nightwing? Is she okay? I frantically look around. Right to left and vice versa. Water sprays out of the underground lake. A black tail splashes the water. Seawings and Mudwings are the only dragons who can swim for a longer period of time. Blue luminescent stripes light her wing. They said, "I am coming up." The Nightwing rises out of the water with her gills flaring.

"You woke up. You must be wondering how it is possible for a Nightwing and Seawing to be mates. Very simple actually. Anemone ran away with Pike. Had Reef. Reef married a Nightwing and had me. My name is MoonTide just so you know," MoonTide exasperated.

"THAT IS SO COOL!" I exclaim. "I never met another hybrid before besides me. So you are an heir to the Seawing throne." MoonTide nods skeptically. "Thanks for sharing. I know where I came from but the fact you know that much about your history is great." I shuffle on over to the water and jump in. Ooo that water is cold. She jumps in after I and flashes follow her in aquatic. It is a salty underground lake and the salt in this lake is ripping at my gills. I flash at her to go up. Hopefully, she saw it. She changes her direction and we move upwards. We rise into another part of the underground lake. We are in some sort of mountainous chain.

"Why did we swim so far?" MoonTide asks grumpily.

"We are in an underground river and there is a way out," I point upwards to a hole in the mountain.

"Can you fly up there?" She sceptically asks.

"Yes. My wing is fixed," I respond. We fly up to the hole and the light from all three moons brighten us. "Let's wait for the morning though so we can see where we are going." MoonTide nods her head in agreement. The less she speaks the more I sense she has to say. I drift off into sleep, it isn't as cosy as the hammock but when you are like me you learn to sleep in different terrains. I dream of my ancestors. MoonWatcher with Qibli having Sandstorm. MoonWatcher with Winter having MoonShine. Sandstorm and MoonShine having Ash. Clay and Peril had Cliffhanger. Cliffhanger and Shell had Ember. Ember bred with Ash having one of my parents. Finally, Turtle and Kinkajou had my other parent. Both of my parents bred and had me. I am just called The hybrid though. There isn't many like me though. I wake up startled by the history I just suddenly learned.

"Morning sleepy head," MoonTide mutters. MoonTide is very quiet. I can tell by how she talks to me. I notice my cheeks turning red.

"Are you certain that it is morning?" I grunt.

"Fairly certain I can see the sun from outside of the hole," MoonTide responds. "You shouldn't fly though, your wing was just broken yesterday."

"I can climb. I have an Icewing's rigged claws and a Rainwing's prehensile tail," I respond with a toothy grin. MoonTide leaps up into the air and extends her wings. I jump onto the cave walls and begin to climb. It takes longer to climb up there and MoonTide keeps having to wait for me, so by the time I am a quarter of the way there it is already nighttime. We find a small hole in the walls of the mountain. MoonTide manages to squeeze in there. I, on the other hand, have a little bit of trouble. It is colder inside the cave and MoonTide starts to shiver. I put my Skywing/Sandwing wing over her cold body and she starts to warm up. She whispers a small thank you and falls asleep. I whisper your welcome back to her and I fall into a deep slumber. In the morning we make more progress than yesterday. When I get close to our way out. My ledge breaks and I start to plummet towards the ground. I stretch out my wings quickly and I begin to fly towards the way out. I didn't fly as much as I would've when I was younger. That is because of the DeathClaws though. I was constantly on the run.

"Stop right there!" A voice screams. We stop in our position. It's a DeathClaw. "Surround them." The DeathClaw orders. Another five DeathClaws come and surround us.

"The female dragon is just a Nightwing, her name is MoonStar. She can be set free," I lie. The DeathClaws look at her more closely. Then they motioned for her to go on. MoonTide flies away safely. I sigh with relief in my head. If I sighed with relief outside of my head that could have been bad. They know hybrids work together and will lie for each other. A sigh means that it was a hybrid. They place a spear on my back and motioned for me to go down. I glide downwards.

"Can't wait to get our bonus from the boss that we found The Hybrid," a female DeathClaw mutters to another one of the DeathClaws. I land with a thud, wary of what they might do. The DeathClaws tease me by jabbing their spears at me.

"Let's make a gamble. I am sure a couple of DeathClaws could beat a hybrid," I mock. The DeathClaws growl at me.

"Okay, what is the gamble?" The DeathClaws ask. I smirk.

"The NightWing I was with she was a hybrid. All you guys have to do is try to catch us. You have six months to catch us. If you don't catch us in those six months we are free to live our lives like regular dragons," I retort. They laugh at my bet.

"Okay done," says the Captain DeathClaw proudly. They drop their spears and let me fly away. I follow MoonTide's scent and go to JA. I blend in with the sky so that the DeathClaws don't find me. I find MoonTide quickly and we enter JA. She leads me down a narrow path and we enter a cave.

"I enchant this cave to look like a normal wall that only hybrids can see," MoonTide says.

"You are an animus?!" I ask surprised. Well, MoonTide did say that she was from the Seawing royal family and technically she is an heir to the throne. She could rule over the Seawings and we could declare war on all of the DeathClaws. That could be our best course of action right now. MoonTide exits the cave and I just lay there waiting for her to return. She returns hours later with a couple pounds of fruit for us. "I guess you plan to stay here for a couple days." She nods her head no.

"It's for the travelling. We should also plan on running into other hybrids," MoonTide whispers. She looks at me lovingly. I tell her about the deal I made with the DeathClaws and she is surprised. "You willing risked an extra life!" I tell her why and she licks my neck caressingly. I blush again. We fall asleep next to each other. MoonTide is curled up next to me and my wings are just big enough to cover up half of her body.


End file.
